


a casual affair

by orphan_account



Series: Homies Help Homies [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, basically brendon sucks josh off, brendon is cool with it, brojobs lmao, its weird and basically just porn, well josh things its weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homies help homies, always.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Josh gets an awkward boner while playing Halo. Brendon is more than willing to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a casual affair

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready to Sin

They’re hanging out in Brendon’s room, playing Halo, when Josh feels it. 

A fucking boner, of all things.

He rolls his eyes. He knows that he’s a teenager, his hormones are everywhere and all that shit, but still. He thinks that in all his years of getting and getting rid of boners, he should be able to keep it down while playing a video game. 

Josh subtly tries to cover it with the Xbox controller, but he has to shift his position too much, and Brendon notices. 

“You okay, dude?” He asks, and he sounds like he’s actually a little bit worried. 

Josh mutters an uncomfortable ‘yeah’ of some sort because he really doesn’t want to have to tell him “No, I’m not okay, I just popped a semi playing a violent video game while sitting on your bed, and that’s really fucking weird, bro.”. 

Brendon doesn’t question him any further (which Josh is grateful for) and instead they go back to playing Halo. Brendon gets bored after beating Josh three times in a row and suggests they do something else. 

“What do you wanna do, J?” Brendon turns to face him, and it’s then that he notices that Josh still has the controller on his lap. “Dude, we’re not playing anymore, you can put that down.” 

Josh hesitates for a second. “I, uh, I got used to the weight. And warmth. It’s kinda cold in here, you know?” 

“It’s August, and the air isn’t on. And you’re wearing those goddamn tight jeans of yours, so I know you’re not cold. What the hell is-” He pauses, and then recognition spreads over his face. “Dude, are you hard right now?” 

Josh’s cheeks heat up again. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what hap-” 

“Do you want a brojob?” Brendon asks him, and Josh almost chokes on his own spit. 

“A- a what?”

“A brojob, it’s where a bro gives another bro head, no romantic shit involved. No homo, you know?” 

“Brendon, you literally had a boyfriend like, two months ago. You’re openly bisexual. You tried to fuck Dallon at Lynn’s party last month. That’s pretty homo if you ask me.” Josh notes, to which Brendon rolls his eyes.   
“That’s a technicality. Anyway, do you want me to suck you off or not?” Brendon asks impatiently. 

“Uh, are you sure this won’t be weird?” 

“Dude, Ryan and I used to give each other brojobs all the time.” 

“You and Ryan dated for two years and now you can’t be in the same room, Bren.” 

“Yeah, but that’s not because his dick was in my mouth. Last offer, dude, take it or deal with it yourself.” Brendon crosses his arms as if to exaggerate the extent that he won’t help him if he doesn’t choose quickly. 

Josh thinks that this is definitely a bad idea, knows that this is stupid and that Brendon’s mom could walk home at any time, but he can no longer bring himself to care. “Jesus Christ, okay, go for it, bro,” 

Brendon smiles this weird ass smile, like he had ‘corrupted’ Josh somehow by getting him to agree. “Awesome, bro,”

Brendon moves the controller away from Josh’s lap and starts to work on unbuttoning his pants while Josh removes his shirt. The sound of the zipper fills Josh’s ears, mainly because it gets stuck halfway down. Josh presses the palms of his hands against his eyes, looks up at the ceiling, and laughs a little. This whole ordeal is so fucking strange. 

Brendon manages to get Josh’s pants down to his ankles, and he’s left in his Pokemon boxer-briefs. 

“Pokemon? Dude, really?” Brendon questions, his hands resting at the waistband of the underwear.

Josh thinks that he’s been embarrassed far too many times today. “Dude, okay, I wasn’t planning on getting blown when I put these on this morning. And Pokemon is cool, I swear! There’s so many different kinds of-” 

He’s cut off by Brendon quickly tugging down his underwear. His breath hitches a little bit, even though he knew it was about to happen anyway. “Christ, warn a guy, won’t you?” Josh scolds, his cheeks still burning pink. 

“You were being boring, dude. Gotta do what I gotta do,” Brendon replies smartly, and Josh can’t believe he’s going to let him do this. 

Brendon spits in his hand a little (“Gross,” Josh thinks to himself) and pumps Josh’s half-hard cock until it’s fully erect. Brendon blows cold air onto the other boy’s sensitive dick, which makes his abdomen jump with surprise. 

“This is me, warning a guy, right now.” Brendon says before sucking on the head of Josh’s cock. 

Despite the sarcastic warning, Josh wasn’t ready. He lets out a breathy groan of “Oh, fuck,” and lets his hands rest behind his head. Brendon sinks his mouth further down, holds onto Josh’s hips as he does so, and sucks hard enough to hollow out his cheeks. It feels so fucking good, Josh can’t help but bring his right hand down to twist itself into Brendon’s hair. 

Brendon uses his tongue to lick the underside of his friend’s cock roughly, which earns him another loud moan. He begins pumping whatever he can’t reach with his mouth with his hand- which is still slick with his spit. He pulls off almost completely (which Josh whines at) and swirls his tongue around the head and twists his wrist on every upstroke. Josh, at this point, is in pure bliss. His chest and face are blushed red, and Brendon can tell that he’s working hard not to fuck his throat (which Brendon wouldn’t really be opposed to, if he’s being completely honest). 

“Dude, I’m close, fuck.” Josh moans out a warning. 

Brendon pulls off totally, continuing to use his right hand to pump and putting the other to use by fondling Josh’s balls. He sees now that Josh’s eyes are screwed tight with pleasure, and it’s honestly kind of hot. “You can let go,” Brendon says in an attempt to encourage him. 

After a few more strokes, Josh bucks his hips up and comes with a groan. It runs down Brendon’s hands and slides a little bit onto his wrists, which Josh says a silent apology for. The hand around his dick works him through his orgasm and even after, until Josh has to physically push it away because it becomes painful. He’s allowed a few seconds to catch his breath until he realizes what’s just happened and becomes embarrassed. He swiftly tugs his underwear up and places his hand over his junk.

 

“Uh, thanks, dude.” It’s hard to view this as a casual thing. 

“No problem,” Brendon has reached under his bed and pulled out tissues and Germ-X for the mess on his hands. 

“So, do I leave now, or…?” Josh questions. 

“It’s not a one night stand or anything. Now we just go back to whatever. Do you wanna pick a game?” Brendon says, gesturing to his XBox. 

Josh nods his head, and the two spend the next few hours in heated banter over what choices they should make in ‘Until Dawn’.

**Author's Note:**

> I would give each and every one of you a brojob tbh


End file.
